Party at the Cullens
by Enchanted-Moon2007
Summary: Bella throws a party at the Cullens house. Rated M for safety.


Bella Pov:

Ok so here I am at the Cullen's house. They are out hunting for the weekend and Edward wanted me to stay here. He thinks that I will be safer here then at my house. But I am bored out of my mind.

Hey I know what I can do. I can throw a karaoke party. And invite everyone I know. Better ask Esme and Carlisle and see if it is ok. I was about to grab my phone and call Esme when my phone went off and it was Esme.

"Hey Esme"

"Hey sweetie. Alice saw what you wanted to ask and I just wanted to tell you that it is fine."

"Really"

"Yes"

"Thank you so much"

"No problem dear"

"See you guys when you get back"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Sweet now all I have to do is call everyone.

(45 minutes later everyone has been called and is at the Cullen's)

Ok so everyone is here. And we are having a blast. I wander what order we should have everyone sing in.

"Hey Angela"

"Yes Belle"

"How do you think we should have people go up to sing?"

"Easy we put everyone names in a hat and draw"

"Perfect"

"Ok everyone listen up we are going to draw names out of a hat to see who sings when. So I need everyone to write their names down on these strips of paper that Angela has handed out to you all"

"Bella were back"

"Alice..What you guys doing back so soon?"

"Silly Bella. We want to join in too"

"Of course. Just put your names in the hat"

(Time skip)

Alice Pov

Yeah we made it back in time. This is going to be so much fun. I have seen it. Ok so here we go time to start the singing. Bella has pulled the first name out of the hat.

"Ok so it looks like that Eric you are going first" said Bella.

"Ok"

He walks up to the little stage that I had Emmett build one day for when we like to sing and goof around as a family.

Eric Pov

Ok I can do this. I look though the book and find the song that I want to sing. I put the number in and pressed start.

Good Life

By Jesse McCartney

If I were you I'd be taking it easy  
>Kick back and relax for a little while<br>We'll all still be here tomorrow  
>Take time just to act like a little child<br>No matter what the world has in store for us  
>You got the ring that better get off of us<br>Reach out for a comfortable chair  
>Rejoice and throw your arms in the air<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'<br>The good life slippin' away

If you're boss is giving you pressure  
>Let go, take a breather in the park<br>You've got to find out what's your pleasure  
>In time you'll be singing like a lark<br>Pretty soon your sorry will chime for all  
>Somebody will heed your call<br>Reach out for a comfortable chair  
>Rejoice, throw your arms in the air<p>

_[Chorus]_

'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
>The good life slippin' away<p>

Trade in some misery for some tender loving care  
>Cast aside those cloudy days fuses are all to bear<br>Make up your mind get a whole new lease on life  
>Reach out for a comfortable chair<br>Rejoice throw your hands in the air

Reach out for a comfortable chair  
>Rejoice throw your hands in the air<p>

_[Chorus]_

'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
>The good life slippin' away<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH great job Eric"

"Thanks. Ok who's next Bella?"

"Um let's see…. Looks like it is Kim"

Kim Pov

Ok I can do this. I walk up to the stage and find my song.

"Jared this one for you"

Baby it's You

By JoJo

OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh...

_[Verse 1]_  
>Can somebody explain to me<br>Why everybody is trying to be  
><span>Living<span> like a celebrity  
>Doing what they see on MTV.<br>Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.

Cause that's me  
>I don't ask for much<br>Baby  
>Having you is enough<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>You ain't got to buy nothing<br>It's not what I want  
>Baby it's You<br>We don't have to go nowhere  
>Its not what I want<br>Baby it's you  
>It's not for what you got<br>I know you got a lot  
>No matter what you do<br>You always gettin Hot  
>It's You,<br>It's You  
>Baby all I want is You Yeah<p>

_[Verse 2]_  
>It doesn't matter that your car is fly<br>And your rims are spinning on the side and  
>It doesn't matter where we go tonight<br>Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
>That's cool but I'm lookin for more<br>Its your love that my heart beats for.

Cause thats me  
>Don't have to spend a dime<br>Baby  
>I just want your time.<p>

_[Chorus]_

You ain't got to buy nothing  
>It's not what I want<br>Baby it's You  
>We don't have to go nowhere<br>Its not what I want  
>Baby it's you<br>It's not for what you got  
>I know you got a lot<br>No matter what you do  
>You always gettin Hot<br>It's You,  
>It's You<br>Baby all I want is You Yeah

_[Musical Break]_  
><br>...

Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay..._[Fades Out]_

_[Chorus]_

You ain't got to buy nothing  
>It's not what I want<br>Baby it's You  
>We don't have to go nowhere<br>Its not what I want  
>Baby it's you<br>It's not for what you got  
>I know you got a lot<br>No matter what you do  
>You always gettin Hot<br>It's You,  
>It's You<br>Baby all I want is You Yeah

Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay..._[Fades Out]_

As I finish singing Jared comes running up and kisses me long and hard.

"Dam baby that was awesome"

"Thank you"

"I love you Kim"

"I love you to Jared"

"Awww that's so sweet. Ok next up is Brady" said Bella.

AN: Ok everyone here is chapter one. I was going to make this story a one shot but when I saw how long it was getting I thought nope not going to happen. Ok so for the next chapter to be put up I must get 10 written reviews. And for everyone who reviews Jake or Edward will give you a kiss. You choose who you want.


End file.
